Random Fluff
by IheartORANGE
Summary: This story will be random fluff. that's it! Nothing else...so if you want some fluff...OVER HERE. Loliver. Ratings will vary ;
1. Icky Sicky Lilly

**AN: Okay, so I was in the fluffy mood one day, but as I was looking through this I realized that it's not good by itself so this story is where I'm going to post all my random fluffy oneshots...cause I'd get pretty tired of having to put them all in an individual story, yeah, I'm lazy. Yeah, so here ya go!**

**HM is not mine...I'm flattered that you think that though ;)**

Oliver looked around the stage nervously. He adjusted his headset and began to ask everyone where _she_ was. He had no idea. Last time he saw _her_ was about 2 hours ago and that was for their pre-gig makeout, that they usually had, but _she_ declined. He hoped everything was okay.

"Lilly?" he said searching through all the closets, under the stage, and just about anywhere he thought _she'd_ be.

"Rico, any idea where she is?" he asked the short, black haired nuisance.

"No! I don't know where your beloved chucklehead is! Now, I'm your manager…you listen to me and make papa some money." Rico said and smacked Oliver on the butt. Oliver ran far away from Rico still looking for _her_ and trying to avoid butt smacks from his manager.

No one knows what Oliver was thinking when he hired Rico….he probably wasn't thinking. This is Oliver, remember.

"Any idea where my Lilly is?" he yelled to his band members, over the sound of their instruments.

"Nope." they all yelled back in unison.

"This isn't good." he mumbled to himself.

"Mr. Oken, we start in 20 minutes." the backstage coordinator yelled at him.

"Oliver Oken! Can you autograph this! I LOVE YOU!" a fangirl shouted and thrusted a piece of paper towards him.

"Not. Right. Now." he shouted and slipped out of the fangirls about to attack him with demands and ran away to find her.

"PLEASE TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED!" another fangirl shouted and he ran even harder to find _her_.

"Oliver, we need you for a quick practice." the drummer shouted to him over all the current backstage mayhem.

"No, I have to find _her_! Leave me alone!" he shouted and opened the door to the room he claimed his on this gig.

He claimed this one because of the big red couch, that he thought him and Lilly would enjoy, and the mini fridge. No one else's had a red couch or a mini fridge.

He went inside and found Lilly lying on the couch, looking the palest/grayish he'd ever seen anyone. He sat on the edge of the couch and put his hand against her cheek and then forehead.

"Lilly," he whispered, "you're burning up."

"No." she fought, "I'm c-cold." she said wrapping her arms around him and shivering once she felt his warmth.

"When did you start feeling bad, Lilly-Pop?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"When you came and picked me up." she said looking deep into his brown eyes.

"Why did you come, if you felt so bad?" he asked.

"I haven't missed one of your gigs. I'm not gonna start now." she said unwrapping herself from him.

"Are you not cold anymore?" he asked referring to how she'd uncoiled her tight grip on him.

"No, I'm still cold. That was just very uncomfortable." she stated, "Can you hand me that blanket over there, Ollie?" she asked. He got up off the couch and grabbed the black blanket that was lying near the mini fridge, and tucked her in it.

"And about my gig, that was stupid. I want you to feel well not be guilted into coming to see me."

"I want to support you, honey." she smiled and then began to cough.

"You want something to drink, Lils?" he asked and she nodded in response, as her coughing fit continued.

He grabbed a bottled Sprite for her, knowing it would help calm her stomach.

"How'd you know my stomach hurt?" she asked looking at the drink he'd brought to her. She brought it up to her lips and drank it feeling it hit her stomach and calm the storm in there.

"I just know, babe." he chuckled.

She sniffled a bit and then grabbed a box of tissues that was near her and blew her nose.

"This is sexy isn't it?" she asked looking around at the blanket on her and the box of tissues next to her.

"_Oh yeah."_ he moaned, "So much, I might have to cancel." he smiled mischievously.

"NO! Don't do that. Rico and you have worked so hard to secure this place." she pleaded with him. Lilly was not about to let Oliver cancel just for her when he'd worked so hard to get up to this point of fame and been able to get gigs.

"But my baby needs me." he fought with her.

"No I—"she began and then went for a mad dash to the bathroom, and began to throw up violently in the toilet. Naturally, Oliver followed her. He held her hair back with one hand and with the other wet a washcloth in the sink right beside him. Once she was done she slipped the hair tie off her wrist and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. Oliver handed her the toothbrush she was looking for and she squeezed the toothpaste onto it and then she brushed the acidic taste out of her mouth.

"If you're this sick, we're going home." he said as they both plopped onto the couch and Lilly rewrapped herself into the blanket. Oliver placed the wet washcloth on her forehead.

"No. Listen to me: I'll feel better, you just go on stage and sing loud so I can hear you from here." she smiled at him.

"I won't be able to sing at all thinking of my Lilly-Pop sick." he said and kissed her cheek.

"Oliver, you have to." she pleaded more.

"No." he said firmly closing the subject, "Now are you still cold?" he asked.

"Yes, this blanket doesn't cut it." she said rubbing her fingers between the thin fibers.

"The Ollie Trolley has the heat on." he smirked and pulled her into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and then grabbed the blanket and placed it on top of them. He wrapped his loving arms around her and held her close to him.

"I love you." he whispered quietly.

"I love you too." she smiled, "I'd kiss you, but I don't think you'd want to get sick right now."

"Sometimes you're just too irresistible. You know that?" he placed his face into her hair and inhaled the scent of apples that stained her and then kissed her neck.

"I wish you'd leave though, I want to hear you sing. Cause you're really good, and I feel like I'm holding you back, Ollie." she sighed.

"I'm not going to be out there when you are all alone back here." he stated to her, "You just fall asleep, okay?" he said pulling her tightly to him and kissing her forehead.

"Ollie-Pop, I'm fine. You need to sing. You need to make a bunch of people happy and not just me."

"But Lilly, babe, all I want to do is make you happy." he smiled and kissed her neck again

He began to quietly singing the song he was supposed to sing on stage in a couple of minutes.

"My favorite song…you spoil me." she giggled lightly her eyes closing as he continued the soft lullaby.

Her tired eyes began to close and she drifted off, smiling in her sleep. He stroked her hair and placed light kisses on her face. As soon as his eyes were beginning to close and meet sleep the door, soundproof to the loudness of the gig, opened abruptly having all the commotion being heard as well. His drummer and guitarist looking at him in the door and then yelled, "Come on! We're starting!"

He glanced at Lilly lying on top of him, curled up with him and then looked up at them, whispering "She's sick. Gig is canceled." They rolled their eyes and muttered quietly to each other something about him being whipped, but then smiled at him and said, "Hope she feels better, dude." They left closing the door and went to tell Rico what all had happened.

Oliver put his head on the couch and curled up closer to her, stroking her soft blonde hair with his fingers.

"I love you, baby. Feel better." he said and kissed the top of her burning head. He sang quietly for her and only her.

He began to close his tired eyes and join her in dream land, where they dreamt about a heavenly place with no sickness and that place was wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

**AN: Sticky sweet!, hopefully something we'll be seeing in Judge Me Tender, but if not we've got time and Fanfic so we'll be okay! THANKS FOR READING!**

**GOD BLESS**

**~IheartORANGE~  
**


	2. Snip Snip Snip

**AN: Okay, I wrote this one like last year, therefore PRE-WIDLAY!....and I've grown as a writer a lot since then, at least I think I have, so its not up to my normal standards. Well, anyway I hope you like :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Pre-WIDLAY there is absolutely no cohesiveness in any of the oneshots in this story :) hehe Oh and I don't own HM!  
**

"It's that time of year again! Haircut time." shouted a perky Nancy Oken.

"Ugh!" the two replied in unison that were lying across the floor going through some old junk.

"I like my hair, mom!" he said running his hand through it.

"I like mine too." she told her 2nd mom, combing her hair with her fingers.

"Nope. I'm not taking any flack from you two, this year!" she shouted.

"Please, no!" Oliver shouted.

"Yes, please!!!" Lilly shouted backing up Oliver.

"No. Here's your money, Oliver." she said handing him a couple bucks.

"Yes…" Lilly mumbled quietly.

"And. here you go, Lilly." she said and handed the same amount to her.

"Mrs. O, I'd love to take this, but I can't take money from you. I'll get my hair cut later on." she said playing a goody-two shoes, her alter ego.

"Its fine, you need it. I owe Heather anyway. She paid last time you two went out together."

"You make it sound like were dating!" Oliver yelled

"You might as well be." she mumbled, "Now go get haircuts. I better be able to see a difference. I know you Oliver and Lilly, you already have a plan to go to the skateboard shop." she told them and then added in her man voice, "You better not."

After hearing this the pair ran out of the house slamming the door behind them. Nancy Oken's man voice meant no games and it also meant she meant business!

"Well, I hate this as much as you do." he sighed as they got on their skateboards and seemed to glide to their regular haircut place.

"Think of the bright side. We'll get to see Bert!" she reminded him.

"I guess that makes it a _little better_." he replied.

Bert was the owner/skater at 'Sweet Hair'. He had crazy blue, green, pink, red, orange **(AN: gotta love the orange)**, and purple hair. He was a cool dude. He liked all the same stuff they did. He actually taught them some of his own skateboard tricks. Bert was all around their favorite guy.

Once they got there they looked inside of the locked door.

"Closed. Great, what are we going to do now Oliver?" Lilly asked taking off her helmet and setting it on her skateboard.

"I guess we'll go home." he sighed.

"But we both need haircuts and I wanted Bert to help me with my new funky colored streaks." she said ruffling his mop-head of hair. He glared at her and ruffled her hair. She glared back,

"Plus, your mom scares me. I don't want to get the Nancy Oken wrath." she shuddered.

"Okay, okay. Let big O think of a place to go." he said. By the time he had thought of an idea she was already skateboarding away in pursuit of her own plan.

"Lils!! Wait up!" he skated after her. He followed her all the way to 'Cheap Cuts'.

"Here we are." she said and looked into the dust covered door.

"Are you sure it's not closed?" he asked.

"I'm sure. Through the dust you can see a person."

"I don't know, Lilly. I don't trust them with my awesome hair." he crookedly grinned. Lilly rolled her eyes and opened the door, pulling Oliver along behind her.

"Hello, honey." a lady greeted her and Oliver, "Why don't you just take a seat right over there."

Oliver looked around and only saw one chair and only one employee.

"Lilly, it smells." he whispered to her. She slapped his arm.

"Who's first?" the lady asked holding the scissors in her hands.

The two shouted each others names.

"I see…." she mused.

"How about alphabetical order by…" she started.

"FIRST NAME!" Oliver yelled.

"Sure, first name." she smiled, "I'm guessing your first name is first alphabetical wise. Sorry, darling, but it'll be over super quick." she smiled nicely, motioning for Lilly to sit over in the chair. Lilly sat in the haircutting chair and started to question Oliver's manliness. Well, lack of manliness.

"So what would you like?" she asked.

"Just a trim and could you change the color of my streaks?" Lilly asked.

"Sure, what color?"

"Surprise me." Lilly grinned.

The lady started combing through her hair. Lilly felt very relaxed with this woman. She was different from Bert. Which she was never sure was paying attention and he seemed to always barely miss her neck while he would cut her hair.

Lilly began the small talk with the beautician.

"I'm Lilly. And what's your name?" Lilly questioned.

"Paula." she smiled and continued cutting her hair.

After a couple minutes the lady spun Lilly around to Oliver's general direction so she could continue her cut on the left side.

Lilly smiled when she saw Oliver beginning to fall asleep. He had his hand supporting his head as he would occasionally flinch in his sleep and feel like he was falling in his dream. His eyes then would dart open and smile goofily at Lilly and she would giggle.

"You don't see that much anymore." Paula smiled.

"See what?" Lilly asked as she was trying to stop giggling.

"Old fashioned boyfriend girlfriend antics." Paula said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lilly nearly gagged at that sentence. She'd been caught. She'd been caught big time.

"We aren't a couple." she laughed nervously.

"Really? Who waits on a girl to get their hairdone, if they aren't dating?" Paula asked dumbfounded.

"Best friends." Lilly replied instinctively.

"Oh, okay. But you two do look very good together. And I caught you staring at him sleeping." she tittered.

"He looks funny when he sleeps." Lilly mumbled.

"Girl, your not fooling anyone. You like him. When it's his turn for his mop head of hair to get cut, do you want me to ask him?"

"That'd be great." Lilly smiled hoping he couldn't hear. He couldn't he was falling back asleep.

"Okay, next." she yelled looking at Oliver and unsnapping the cloak Lilly had on to keep hair off her current outfit. Lilly slipped the money to Paula and said thank you.

Oliver groaned and walked by Lilly as they both switched the chairs they were sitting in. As he walked by he said, "Niiice" and showed a thumbs up to Lilly.

Lilly sat there and felt her stomach twist into millions of tiny knots. Paula saw this and gave her a smile and the okay sign.

"Hey Paula." he smiled reading her nametag, "I'm Oliver."

"Well hi, sweetheart. What would you like today?"

"Just a trim. Not much at all, just enough to look skaterish but not long enough to look like a girl." he told her.

Paula began to trim the ends of Oliver's hair and then she smiled and giggled.

"This is just so sweet. Your girlfriend is waiting for you hair to get cut. I don't think this could get anymore romantic." she smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Oh, Lilly. Psh, she's not my girlfriend." he told her almost laughing at the very thought.

"Just keep telling yourself that." she mumbled.

Lilly couldn't hear anything but she was watching everyone's every move. Her stomach clenched and unclenched. Until she couldn't take anymore so she went outside the door and sat on her skateboard trying to calm her way too overworked nerves.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I can tell you like her. The way you watched her when she came inside, that wasn't best friend staring that was 'I love you' staring. Boy, I caught you." she told him.

"If I tell you it's true, will you butt out of my business unless you know something I don't?" Oliver asked starting to turn a little defensive.

"Sure thing." she smiled because she had a feeling on how this would turn out.

"Its true." he sighed and brought his head down.

"Head up boy, I'm trying to get it even." she scolded as she continued cutting his hair.

"Well, do you know anything?" he asked hopefully.

"Stop moving and let me finish and I'll tell ya!" she yelled.

Meanwhile Lilly's outside trying to get comfortable sitting on her skateboard in fetal position. This answer is going to change her life.

"Okay, Oliver. I'm done." Paula smiled.

"NOW TELL ME!" he yelled.

"Patience is a virtue." she reminded him.

"…One I don't have!! TELL ME!" he yelled.

"She likes you too." she stated patting his shoulder.

"Really?!" he asked completely shocked. And sitting in the chair unmoving.

"What are you doing, go get her!" she yelled and pointed to the glass door.

He ran outside, not even bothering to look in the mirror to see his new cut. Once he was out of the stuffy shop he saw Lilly in a fetal position trying to keep balance on her skateboard. Once she saw Oliver she tried to look as confident and normal as possible.

"Niiice….you ready to go?" she asked.

"No, I need to tell you something." he sighed.

"Yeah?" she managed to squeak out.

"I'm nervous too, so don't worry." he smiled at her. This confused her, why would he be nervous?

She stood up and looked him in the eye and asked, "Why?"

At that he knew words wouldn't help out his confession. So he slammed her face into his.

"Owww" she pulled away and rubbed her nose, "Let's try this again."

She took his face into her hands and got on her tiptoes to bring their lips together for the first time in their life. Not only was it their first kiss, but it was also the first time they were completely sure that their feelings were mutual. And it felt good.

She ran her fingers through her hair as he did the same to hers. Paula smiled from the sidelines and watched the two share another kiss.

**AN: Ehhh, I liked my first update better, but oh well still review :)**

**GOD BLESS!**

**IheartORANGE  
**


	3. Movie Night with the Doughnut

**AN: I'm back. This isn't like my last few updates. Its FLUFFY! I love fluff, and felt like I needed to post some. I wrote this like a year ago, so its pre-WIDLAY. Enjoy :)**

"M-M-Movie NIGHT!!!" Oliver yelled as he walked into my house.

If it had been Miley I'd be in my movie jammies, but its Oliver so I was in sweats a tee-shirt and my hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Oliver's known me forever, so I can wear whatever around him. I always make sure that I look nice though, but made sure it looked like it was effortless. Do you know how hard that is? To find sweats that look good on you and a tee-shirt that isn't completely stained from skateboarding. And the hair, make it look like I don't care but I still look pretty. Well I do, and it's no picnic.

"Hey Oliver." I went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Lils." he hugged tighter.

"I'm choosing the movie tonight." I told him and smiled sweetly.

"Well, you just cut the hug short. I hate you." he pulled away and stuck his tongue out at me. Really, who sticks their tongue out anymore?

"Oh, poor, poor me." I said sarcastically though I was sad that his arms weren't currently around me.

"I'll get the popcorn." he said and began to waltz into the kitchen.

"Nah, you're gonna help me find a movie." I told him.

"Ooo, a compromise. Oliver likey." he grinned. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the kitchen and instead pulled him over to our large movie shelf.

"Well, we've got everything…" I told him and gestured at all our movies.

"I see." he smiled and looked through the titles.

"I really have no idea why I have all these movies. I mean this kinda stuff doesn't happen in real life. Fights between aliens and people, loser rises to the top, superheros, forbidden love, everyone dies in the end, happy endings. All this stuff, isn't real." I rambled. Oliver nodded with each one.

"Why don't you just get rid of them all?" he muttered sarcastically.

"I think I will." I grinned back bitterly. I'm right. All movies are, are everything that could, but usually don't happen in real life.

I saw him back away from the movie shelf as I looked all through the shelf and began to throw all the movies behind my back. Throwing them furiously and shouting all the archetypes as I threw them.

"Forbidden Love." chuck behind, "Loser rises to top." throw behind, "Unlikely people fall in love." toss over shoulder, without a second thought.

"Ow, jeez!" Oliver yelled every time a movie hit him.

"Happily ever afters, DON'T HAPPEN!!" I shouted almost near tears.

"Best friends fall in love…isn't that a happily ever after?" I heard Oliver ask behind me. I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, that's a happily ever after. I don't have that movie though…" I replied.

"It takes a lot of strength to do what I'm about to do, Lils. Please take this as my true feelings." he breathed out and then breathed in a cleansing breath.

"Okay, but this better be important, because I'm busy ranting about how life sucks." I said impatiently.

"I fell in love you. Does this constitute as a happy ending, because if you said the same thing then, well I think it would be very happy." he blushed and laughed nervously.

"Oh." I stated. Lilly, 'oh' is that all you can come up with!! Work brain work, say something, gesture something…DO SOMETHING!

"Lilly, oh man, I just ruined everything. Forget this ever happened…I was lying." he faked a hiccup.

"Slow down…I just need some time to process this." I said.

He began to run out of the house. I stood up and grabbed him before he could run any farther. I brought his face to mine and placed our lips together. After being connected for a while, I pulled away.

"Does that mean yes?" he asked. He's such a doughnut, sometimes.

"It means…we live happily ever after." I smiled at him. He pulled my face towards his and gave me a kiss that would begin our happily ever after.

**AN: I love this kinda stuff gives me the warm fuzzies :) Thanks for reading and review please :)**

**Emily**


End file.
